


John's Fantasy is Sherlock (BBC VERSION)

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is kidnapped and thrown into a room, everything seems wrong and scary...until a certain someone is there...with a sexual vengeance. </p><p>Note: It could be mature or explicit BUT it's very detailed.<br/>There's no blood or stuff like that involved.</p><p>This is actually a Facebook challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Fantasy is Sherlock (BBC VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be polite when commenting. I already had to delete two comments because of the tone being rude. 
> 
> I have mental disabilities that makes it harder for me to actually write very well (and other people in this world do too). 
> 
> By the way, this is fanfiction. Sherlock's personality can be changed if the person wants it to be. I was experimenting with Sherlock's personality and it actually worked for the theme.
> 
> Sorry if I sound rude but please ignore if you're a harsh critic or please do not comment.

Sherlock was shoved hard into in an empty cell-like room by two guys. By the time, Sherlock got off the floor, he heard the sound of the lock being turned. He ran to the door anyway and banged on it.

“ **LET ME OUT NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS**!!” Sherlock said.

“No, you won't.” a voice said. It made Sherlock jump and his eyes widen. He KNEW this voice VERY well but wasn't so sure if it was who he thinks it is or if his mind was playing tricks on him after being tossed in to the room like a trash bag. Sherlock quickly turned around but no one was there. The room was barely lit any way and not large.

“Who's there? Show yourself! ... **NOW**!” Sherlock said, staring to feel this overwhelming fear inside his chest. No one answered but he heard a door open. Sherlock began to panic but didn't show it.

“Is this suppose to be a joke?! It's not funny!” Sherlock said, trying to break the lock of the door. Now, he felt the presence of someone but still kept trying to break the lock.

“You can only get out if you know the code, my dear Sherlock.” the voice said, which was now very clear and coming from **RIGHT** behind him. Sherlock stopped and slowly turned around, with a scared and wide-eyed expression on his face. When Sherlock was completely turned, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was none other than John and he was only wearing his red underwear.

“ **J-JOHN**?! What the f-!” Sherlock was cut off by a kiss. Sherlock couldn't a word out after that but only could blush and look confused (which he was, to be honest).

“Oh, Sherlock, You look so sexy when you are out-witted.” John said. Sherlock tried to turn around but was stopped by John pushing him up against the door and kissing him again. Sherlock was now completely terrified....but turned on at the same time. The reason for being turned on because it was John doing this and not some random person. Suddenly, Sherlock felt his wrists being tied up which made Sherlock snap. He quickly pushed John down to the ground and ran to the other side of the room. He was officially now showing that he was freaked out and scared. That made John angry, really angry. He walked over Sherlock, quickly. Sherlock tried to reason with him.

“ **JOHN?! PLEASE STOP!” WHAT IS GOING O** -! Sherlock shouted. John slapped Sherlock right across the face and pushed him onto the ground. Before Sherlock could get off the ground again, John sat on him.

“ _THAT_ was a huge mistake.” he said, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock couldn't move nor speak. He just laid (one arm/elbow holding him up) there, in silence. All he could do was think. Then, he spoke.

“John, why are you doing this?” Sherlock asked. He knew there was a least a reason. He felt something touch his right cheek which sent shivers down his spine.  
“I know this object very well..... **NO**!” Sherlock thought. He moved his eyes to see this object. And he was right about it being familiar. It was his own riding crop!

“Now, do I have your attention, Mr. Holmes?” John asked, moving his body and his head down (and forward) to Sherlock's face. Sherlock nodded yes, twice.

“Good. Now, lets begin!” John said, moving his face, closer. Sherlock wasn't still sure what the hell was going on but he was going to find out, no matter what.

“John, before we “begin”...please at least tell me what you are going to do to me?!” Sherlock asked. John sighed and sat back up. He did owe Sherlock an explanation for what was going on here.

“Sherlock, have you ever had a fantasy of any kind?” John asked.

“Fantasy?” asked Sherlock, who wasn't sure what John meant by that. There many types of fantasies but this one didn't click with Sherlock's mind for some reason.

“There many types of fantasies, John.” Sherlock said.

“Well, have you ever had one that was so wild and sexual and you just want to make it come true?” John asked. That's when it suddenly hit Sherlock. John wasn't going to kill him or anything. John wanted to experience this sexual fantasy of his! It seemed a but much but Sherlock wasn't going to complain. It was John after all. Technically, John and Sherlock has only had oral sex one time (for an experiment) so Sherlock was nervous. Not alarmed but nervous.

“Why didn't you just tell me you wanted this?” Sherlock said. That made John feel nervous.

“Because I know how you are and you would have said no.” John said. This made Sherlock feel bad and he would have most likely said that but since John really wanted it...he wasn't going to refuse John. He loves John very much and if John wants it, he will do it. But one thing was very confusing to Sherlock.

“But why the kidnappers?” Sherlock asked.

“A bit too much? ...It is a part of my fantasy.” John said. Sherlock did not say anything but understood. Sherlock moved John off of him. John thought he was right until he saw Sherlock posing for him.

“What are you doing?” John asked, now confused.

“You said you wanted to have this dirty fantasy with me, didn't you?” Sherlock said. John's eyes widened.

“But, it's really naughty and angry like.” John said, with his head down. John felt a hand on his cheek. It was Sherlock, who lifted up his face to his and kissed John!

“I want you to have your fantasy with me, John, no matter what. If you are ready and seriously want this, then do it. I am as well. I love you very much.” Sherlock said. John shed a few tears and then looked up at Sherlock, grinning, after wiping away the tears.

“Well then, lets get started, bitch.” John said. Sherlock was secretly nervous but happy. John pushed Sherlock to the ground and began to kiss his neck. He knew Sherlock wouldn't moan but he was fine with that. Surprisingly, Sherlock was actually grunting. Sherlock was getting turned on by this!

He ordered Sherlock to lay down completely. Sherlock did just that. John sat up and ripped off Sherlock's shirt. He look at Sherlock's chest and begin touching it. Sherlock's back arched a bit. Sherlock wasn't faking what he was doing. It did feel really good. John, suddenly, pinched Sherlock's left nipple, hard.

“ **HNNNNNGH**!” Sherlock moaned, quietly but enough to make out the sound. John leaned forward and began to suck Sherlock's right nipple aggressively. Sherlock opened his eyes and saw this. When John hit a certain spot, Sherlock's eyes closed again and he bit his lower lip, lightly.

“Mhmmmmmmmmmmm! John! **AH**!” he moaned, but louder this time. That's when John stopped sucking Sherlock's left nipple he went for the right one. Before he sucked it, he bit it. Not very hard but hard enough for a shock to felt going up and down Sherlock's spine.

“Nyaaaaaah!” Sherlock weirdly moaned, which turned John on. Hearing Sherlock moan was making his erection become even harder. John stopped and got up. Sherlock was heavily panting and shivering a bit, which was a beautiful sight for John to see.

“Sit up and get on your knees” John ordered Sherlock. Sherlock couldn't move. The sensations from before were weighing down.

“ **I SAID G** **ET ON YOUR KNEES! NOW!** ” John shouted. Sherlock did as fast as he could. John walked over and put his bulge near Sherlock's face. He held the back of Sherlock's head. Sherlock wasn't sure how to do this. Last time this happened, John was the one doing this to him.

“Use your mouth.” John said. Sherlock moved his head closer to John's bugle and begin kissing it all over. John was grinning but also feeling his legs become weak. He knew Sherlock has never have done this before...but he didn't know Sherlock was THIS good either. Secretly, Sherlock always thought about this. When he was alone, of course but never masturbated.

“AHNNN!!” John moaned. Sherlock was now licking the length of his John's cock (it was showing through the underwear better and the erection was turned/curved to the left a bit.) The erection began to hurt in John's pants.

“Stop!” John said, pulling Sherlock's head away by his hair. Sherlock took a few breaths as John took off his underwear. John walked over and leaned against the wall.  
“Come here.” John ordered. Sherlock walked over to him (it wasn't that far but still). To be honest, Sherlock was very excited inside and out about this part. He always wanted to “taste” John and now he will be able to. Sherlock stopped in front of John's cock and got on his knees again. John grabbed the back of Sherlock's head again.

“Play with my cock, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock took John's cock in his left hand and begin to jerk him off, slowly and then a little bit quicker when he heard John moan.

“Ah yes! AH!” John moaned. Then John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at John, blushing. Making that face that made John even more excited.

“Suck it, Sherlock.” John shouted. Sherlock positioned himself (with John still holding on to the back of his head) and licked it for several seconds first. Then, Sherlock began to blow John.

“Yes! Ah, Sherlock. You're so good!” John moaned out. He grabbed Sherlock's head more and pulled his hair. Sherlock moaned but it was muffled because he had John's cock in his mouth. John told Sherlock to stop. When he did, John grabbed his and played with it on and around Sherlock's face. Basically, making Sherlock “chase” it. When, Sherlock did, John noticed that there was some pre-cum on all over Sherlock's face, which looked sexy as hell. That when John basically began to move his hips lightly as Sherlock began to suck on John again. Sherlock's eyes widen but he took it. He really was enjoying this.  
“You like this, don't you? Sucking my cock like a whore.” John said. As soon as John said that, he trailed his tongue to John's balls and began playing them.

“AH! OH GOD!” John shouted/moaned, pressing his body back against the wall, still holding Sherlock's head. Sherlock liked seeing John like that. He made way back up to John tip and licked the slit a few times. That's when John couldn't take it anymore. Without a warning, he came all over Sherlock's face and some of it went in his mouth. John, still fully erected, took a few breathes. Sherlock was pleased with this, though, they weren't finished. John grabbed/lifted up Sherlock and pinned him against the wall. John licked Sherlock's neck and began to rub Sherlock's cock. The fantasy wasn't just about himself being pleasured. He wanted to do stuff to Sherlock, too.

“John...AH!!” Sherlock moaned. That is when John told Sherlock to turn around bend over. He removed Sherlock's pants and underwear. The front of Sherlock's underwear was damp due to the pre-cum he had from this and sucking off John. Sherlock had a weird feeling all of a sudden when he felt John spread Sherlock's ass-cheeks.

“Wow, Sherlock, that's one sexy arse you have....and it's all mine!” John said. Before Sherlock could say anything, Sherlock let out a huge and long moan. John begin ferociously rimming Sherlock.  
“OH GOD JOHN!” Sherlock moaned and then biting his lower lip again. The rimming went on for a good two minutes. Sherlock was panting after John stopped and there was pre-cum on the floor from Sherlock's cock. He saw John go grab a tube of something. It was lube. John opened the cap and put some on his fingers and some on Sherlock's arsehole.

“You ready, you little slut?” John asked.

“...Please fuck me, John! I can't wait any longer!” Sherlock moaned and panted a bit.

“Good because I'm not waiting any longer.” John said, spreading Sherlock's cheeks and his arsehole a bit. Then John slowly put his cock into Sherlock.

“HNNNNGH! John! WHOA!” Sherlock moaned. John started to moved slowly then faster within a minute while holding Sherlock's hips. Sherlock was still leaning again the wall with his leg spread, basically, doing it doggy style.  
“Wow, your arse is seriously hungry for my cock.” John said. Sherlock was moaning too much to say actual words. John didn't know that when he's holding Sherlock's hips, it is a huge turn on for Sherlock! John stopped and told Sherlock to turn around. Sherlock was shaking and panting from the sexual sensations and turned around.

“John....” Sherlock started to say but was cut off again by John tongue kissing him.

“Sherlock, get over over here and ride me.” John demanded. Sherlock walked over, knelt above John and inserted John's cock in his ass. He begin moving up and down, moaning loudly.

“AAAHNNN!! JOHN! MHMMM! It feels SO good!” Sherlock moaned.

“Do you like this big cock pounding in your perfect, delicate arse? ...God, Sherlock, you seriously look like a slut right now.” John asked/said.

“ YES! Yes, I love this cock inside me. I'm your slut, John....OOOH!! Only yours! Forever!” Sherlock moaned. That's when John couldn't take anymore. Sherlock sexiness was becoming too much. He told Sherlock to lay on his side. Sherlock laid sideways and John fucked him that way. That's when Sherlock couldn't take it anymore either.

“John! I can not take it anymore! Please cum inside me! AH!” Sherlock ordered John, which John was actually fine with. John began thrusting as hard as he can, doing what Sherlock wanted.

“I-I-I......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” they both moaned as they both came. They collapsed on the floor panting.

_ \ **\- A few minutes later-** _

John sat up and looked over at Sherlock, who was lying there, eyes closed but breathing. John moved and put his hand on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John. He sat up and looked at John. The expression his face was blank. John began to feel bad and shed a tear.

“I'm sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean to do this. I love you so much and I do n-!” John was cut off by Sherlock kissing him.

“John, it's okay. I love you, too. If it made you happy then I'm glad we did this. Even if it's our first time, but still. I regret nothing.” Sherlock said, with a smile. John and Sherlock held each other for a few minutes. Then, Sherlock had a thought and looked at the door.

“By the way, I wonder whatever happened to those kidnappers from earlier?” Sherlock asked.

“Why? You want to thank them or something?” John asked. Which made them both giggle.

“Nah. Who the heck were they any way?” Sherlock replied.

“If I told you, you would be mad at me.” John said.

“John, who were they?” Sherlock said, with curiosity in his voice.

“.....Lestrade and Anderson.” John said. Sherlock looked at John.

“...You let that moron Anderson touch me?!” Sherlock said.

“Well, I needed two people and they offered....” John explained. Sherlock sighed.  
“....I guess I'll just have to wash extra harder tonight, then.” Sherlock said. He wasn't mad at John for letting Anderson help. He was mad at Anderson for offering to help John in the first place.

Sherlock got up and helped John up. He hugged him and slapped John's ass...hard enough to leave a hand print.

“OW! What was THAT for?!” John asked, rubbing his right arse-cheek. Sherlock looked at him and grinned.

“THAT'S for letting Anderson touch me and throw me in here.” Sherlock said. John blushed and looked down.

“...Fair enough.” John said.

John and Sherlock got dressed. John walked over, flipped a wall panel and entered the code to open the door. John held Sherlock's hand as the door opened. They walked out enough, stopped and kissed.

“Lets get out of here and head home. You want sleeping my room with me tonight?” Sherlock asked.

“Are you sure you want me to still be around you after what just happen? I was an arsehole to you!” John said, shocked.

“Yes, I still do.....arsehole.” Sherlock said, smirking. John smiled, giggled a bit and shook his head yes. Then they continued to walk home to Sherlock's flat. They went upstairs, took a shower and got into bed, naked. They both got comfy and yawned at the same time. Sherlock already fell asleep while in John's arms. John took Sherlock into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Sherlock. Goodnight.” John said, as he turned off the light and got comfy to where he can fall asleep. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard Sherlock say in his sleep.

“I love you, too, John.” he said. John smiled and within minutes, they were both asleep, smiling and happy.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
